ilusi di antara kita
by broken seconds
Summary: Aku butuh sebuah bayangan, bayangan yang bisa menggantikanmu. — Tony/Kate; possibly AU.


_Semua tokoh disini adalah milik __**CBS**__ dan bukan saya, meski err, saya suka Tony.._

_Angst kedua saya, kacau, dont like dont read._

* * *

.

/

.

* * *

Titik-titik air pecahan gulungan langit menghujam tanah. Bunga lili, mawar, aster, segala macam tetek bengek yang menghias tanah berhumus itu tampak sedikit layu setelah siraman air hujan membasahinya. Pelik dari langit menggelegar dan memberikan suara hentakan pada bumi—membuat orang-orang bergidik.

Namun, siapa sangka tatkala fenomena bernama guntur itu datang, semua orang telah pergi? Lenyap di garis horizon bersama mata yang mengabur tak dapat melihat sosok orang-orang? Mereka sudah pergi. Lembayung langit ikut berduka. Gulungan air kembali jatuh. Hanya satu orang yang bersisa disana. Menemani gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan yang rapi namun penuh kata-kata.

"Kate." Bisik pria itu. Suaranya terdengar serak dan aroma parfum tak tercium seperti biasanya.

Pikirannya kembali tertarik menuju panggung memori, matanya melihat kembali senyuman wanita cantik dengan sejuta pesona yang selalu perempuan itu sembunyikan; berani dan tangguh, cantik dan menawan, keras kepala dan cukup egois, namun semua itu sirna—ya! Sirna!—hanya dengan mampu mendengar tarikan napas yang berembus di dekat telinganya, senyuman yang menghipnotis retinanya dan suara yang mendesak masuk ke selusup hatinya.

_Oh—oh_, Pria itu tercekat; mungkin air hujan sempat tertelan olehnya, _Kau tak pernah kehilangan pesonamu, Kate, kapanpun, kapanpun—selamanya. selama-lamanya._ Ulang pria itu dalam suara hatinya, seakan ikut terisak dengan suara air yang mengguyur hebat tubuhnya. _Suit_ hitam tidak mencerminkan betapa sedihnya ia—tidak, oh, tidak. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih gelap daripada hitam. Lebih gelap daripada hitam.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Kate." Bisik pria bernamakan Anthony itu, pelupuk hatinya tertancap sesuatu yang kompleks dan kontras (dan yang terpenting) banyak duka di dalamnya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi _oh Man_. Menangis bukanlah gayanya.

Pria itu berjongkok, memeluk lutut bersamaan dengan gemelut awan yang berbagi jatah, "Kau ingat Kate, saat mobilku dicuri? Kau sepertinya tampak sangat puas. Kau.. _tertawa_ sangat puas." Ulang pria itu dengan penambahan sedikit deskripsi yang lebih mendetail (meski hanya sekecap makna yang ia buat) bahwa ia sangat menyukai tawa Kate saat itu. Suka sekali.

"Tertawa lagi-lah Kate, _please, for me_." Tony tersenyum—senyuman yang pahit dan kelam.

Ia berdiri, mengulang kalimat, '_Kate sudah mati, Kate sudah mati, Anthony, _give up for her_, lupakan dia_.' Dengan gamblang dan penuh rasa pasrah. Setelan jas yang menutupi jasnya basah, namun ia tidak peduli (bahkan jika bisa, ia akan mengatakan per—tan.)

Desiran angin menggelitik sisi-sisi rambutnya, perasaan geli mengganggu kegalauan yang mendominasi imajinasinya, ia tertawa kecil, menutup matanya dan menggumam _geli_. Serta merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti wajahnya ketika ia mendongak, seakan-akan menatap wajah Kate yang tengah memakai _dress_ berwarna putih, _like an angel_ (meski tanpa lingkaran halo maupun sayap di tubuhnya.)

"Kate?" bisik Tony. Memastikan.

Usapan daun menyentuh kepalanya, bersamaan dengan air hujan yang menyerah, beberapa daun berguguran dari atas pohon besar dalam jarak setengah meter di sebelah kirinya. Langit berseri, lintasan cakrawala itu terbuka lagi—memunculkan untaian pelangi yang berwarna-warni dan penuh ilusi.

Tony tersenyum—_oh Kate_,_ terima kasih_.

Dan, sekali lagi; ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih gelap daripada hitam (dan ia sudah tahu jawabannya)—sebuah bayangan, _bayangan dari Kate_, yang mungkin akan menemaninya kelak.

.

* * *

.

"Tony seperti gila." Ungkap Abby spontan. "Maksudku, dia bangkit berdiri dan berbisik seolah ada orang di depannya, lalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil disana." Tambahnya setelah ia baru saja mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Gibbs.

"Sebenarnya.. kupikir Tony memang agak-agak.. hmmh, sejak lama." Jelas McGee seraya mengisyaratkan '_crazy_' dengan tangannya.

Dan ucapan keduanya berhenti ketika _death glare_ seorang Jethro Gibbs melawan mata mereka. Abby tercekat.

_Yeah_, sesungguhnya keduanya tidak salah kalau-kalau menganggap Tony gila, sungguh, mereka tidak salah, Gibbs-pun nyaris berpikir begitu. Namun sebagai orang yang (juga) pernah menjalani kisah yang pahit sebelumnya, ia paham luka yang mendera lubuk hati Tony; matamu akan terasa perih, ingin menangis namun tak mampu; telingamu seakan-akan rusak, rasanya sungguh pahit ketika tidak bisa mendengar suaranya; tanganmu terasa kaku dan rasanya semua itu takkan berfungsi.

Gibbs berdecak. Kopi hangat di tangan kirinya mengepulkan asap.

.

* * *

.

Sementara sesosok perempuan yang kental dengan wajah khas negara Israel muncul di antara lautan manusia yang berjalan dengan tujuan masing-masing; merasa tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain.

"NCIS..," bisik perempuan itu.

Rona merah terlukis di wajahnya.

(_Inikah bayangan yang ia cari?_)

* * *

.

**.E N D**.

.

* * *

**Tuhkan ancur==" ini... saya juga nggak tahu kenapa Ziva harus 'merona merah' segala, *tangan mengisyaratkan tanda kutip* xD tapi yang jadi titik fokus sebenernya, sih, cuma Tony sama 'almarhumah' Kate aja. Lagian saya nggak tahu apakah Kate meninggalnya dikubur, dikremasi atau cuma ditampung di lokernya Ducky *ketawa setan* yaa mungkin berlabel AU tapi biarlah==a saya nggak begitu Master dalam NCIS. Tapi saya suka Tony! *diulang.***

**Sesungguhnya saya **_**prefer**_** TonyKate lho daripada TonyZiva ._. tapi biarlah takdir sudah berbicara.**


End file.
